


~Getting to Gravity falls~

by Lemonandlimes



Series: Gravity falls smut journey!!! [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Shy Ford, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandlimes/pseuds/Lemonandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice needs Ford's help again after dealing with more demons however Bill ends up witnessing this interesting interaction and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Getting to Gravity falls~

It was another day in paradox space and Alice along with Ford were fighting demons again. The two have gotten to know each other and gotten fairly close. Ford and Alice have been looking for a way out but had no luck. Ford was the brains of the operation, telling her about the different monsters while Alice was the brawns, destroying all the hostile creature on their way. Ford had tried not to get attached but he tends to get attached to everything, along with his research. Alice liked him, yes, but not like that. She already told him that things between them were strictly platonic and that if she were to find someone else in her time of need, she'd go to them. Ford, he was okay with that. It was highly unlikely that she'd find another person so she would grow towards him eventually. He liked her but he felt a stronger feeling. Maybe it was because he hasn't talked to anyone much in a long time. He kept thinking of her but Alice's mind ran elsewhere. She was late to her job again by 3 weeks. Oh she was going to get it from Lady Dianne. Once there were no more creatures left, Ford embraced Alice before kissing her. "You're eager today." Alice said when they finally separated. "What do you mean?" He asked, obviously playing dumb. He ran his hands up to her chest and started massaging her breasts. Alice held in a gasp as he pinched her nipples. Ford has gotten so much more confident lately, it was nice that she helped him with that. Ford began to lick her causing her to squirm slightly. "What's wrong? Does it feel that good?" Ford asked as Alice chuckled. "No, it tickles actually." she said before gasping. Ford was sucking intently on her ripe pink nipple. "Hahahaha! Hello Stanford Pi-" Bill stopped as soon as he saw what was happening. The two didn't seem to notice Bill due to Alice in pure bliss from Ford's eager sucking. What were they doing? Bill got closer but hid as they moved into a different position. Missionary. Alice felt beyond cloud 9 as Ford thrusted into her. "Oh yeah~ Go faster~!" Alice said as Bill narrowed his eye. Wait a second. He's seen this before. The way they were connecting. Oh! This was sex! Bill didn't exactly have a physical body so he couldn't feel what it felt like or how good it was. His friends told him how good it felt and sometimes even rubbed it in his face. Wow. It look so much weirder than he expected. Especially when Ford was doing it. There was one question in his mind however, who was the girl? She looked good, nice body, black hair, GOLD eyes. Ha, he wouldn't mind doing it with her sometime. "Ah~! Fuck, Ford~! How are you this good?" She moaned as he continued to kneed her breasts whilst thrusting into her. "Y-You know Alice, I might be old but I have the stamina of a cheetah." He said as Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. That doesn't make your inexperience any less noticeable." Alice muttered between pants. "What do you mean?" He asked tiredly as he continued thrusting. "You're doing it like an animal. No technique at all." She gasped. She then slipped her hands up his shirt then pinched his nipples as well. He stopped abruptly then looked at her in shock. "I know more about techniques. Like the reverse cowgirl." She said pushing him down and bouncing up and down on him again. Every time they procreated, Ford always ended up being on the bottom. Maybe because Alice always asserted herself to become top. Ford looked up and saw Alice's plump juicy ass. Ford doesn't usually curse but DAMN this girl knew how to please a man! Bill, who was still walking decided to do something. "Hey! Stanford!" He telepathically spoke "B-Bill?" He asked. "Wrong name Ford." Alice said with a smirk. "I know." He said with a blush. "I could help you pleasure this girl if you let me borrow your body for a few minutes." Bill spoke. "Like I'd let you do that." He whispered. "Really? Because you can't seem to please her. She has to do it herself! Besides, after a round with me, she'll think of you like a god!" Bill said as Ford hesitated. "... Alright." Ford said as Bill possessed Ford. "Hey Alice, I don't like this position. How about this one?" He asked pushing himself up, causing Alice to land on her hands and knees. "Ford, I don't think that's best for you to do-AH~!" Alice moaned as they thrusted into her. "HAHAHAHA. THIS IS ACTUALLY PRETTY GOOD." Bill spoke out as he quickened his pace. causing him to cum. Ford's body began to spasm and Bill slowed down. Alice giggled. "You don't honestly think it's over, do you? I haven't cummed yet." She said smashing her hips into his and moving it around. "Augh~" Bill groaned as she continued moving. Ford didn't like this. It was even worse than before!! Now she'll definitely get back on top. That was until BIll and Alice began fighting for dominance with different positions. They both eventually came again and Alice was panting. "That was actually pretty fun Ford. Thanks." Alice said with a smile before pecking his cheek. "How about another rou-" Bill's voice was cut off when a voice boomed. "ALICE!!!!!" It shouted as Alice grew pale. A portal opened and a hand pulled her in before disappearing. "What? THAT WAS MY CHANCE! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Bill shouted as he left Ford's body and looked for another portal. Ford was now alone. What the hell just happened? Alice gulped as she was face to face with Hati. "H-Hey Hati! I was just uh.... Looking for a portal." She lied. "Alice, I know what you were doing. You don't have time for that! Go and do your JOB!" He shouted throwing her into another portal. "OW! HATI YOU JERK!!!" She shouted as the portal closed. "It hurt." She muttered before sighing and snapping her fingers. She was now clean and smelled of candy. Delicious. She then looked around and saw that she was in a huge forest. "Looks like I'm finally here Gravity Falls." She said with content. OH SHIT. WHAT ABOUT FORD!?


End file.
